Almas Gemelas
by beaautifull.liie
Summary: Las antiguas civilizaciones creían que cuando morías, reencarnabas en una nueva vida. Joe Jonas/Lilly Truscott. Mejor Summary adentro :
1. Prólogo

Según la teoría de la reencarnación, el alma del hombre o la conciencia, sobrevive la muerte y retorna en intervalos variantes para nacer en una "vida o mundo paralelo" con el propósito de crecer en conocimiento y sabiduría, y recuperar o revivir su antigua vida. Las almas gemelas perdurarán a pesar de la muerte y los obstáculos que se les impongan, y se reencontrarán en este nuevo mundo, para poder unirse como un mismo ser, y encontrarán el verdadero sentido de la vida.

Joe Jonas y Lilly Truscott eran el uno para el otro. Mejores amigos toda su infancia, y pareja durante su adolescencia. Un accidente automovilístico cambio su destino, y llevo a Joe a la muerte. Lilly se hundió en su depresión, y halló como única salida el suicidio.

Ahora, estas dos almas se encuentran en una nueva vida, no se conocen, pero hay un lazo que los une. ¿Podrá el amor reunirlos? ¿Podrán reconstruir la vida que tuvieron en el pasado?

Descúbranlo en Almas Gemelas.

Si quieren que la continúe dejen reviews 


	2. Capítulo 1 Lejos de Tí

El negro teñía la Iglesia. Los asientos de a poco eran ocupados por personas que cubrían sus lágrimas y se abrazaban en busca de consuelo. Una sola persona se encontraba aislada del resto, Lilly Truscott, la novia de Joe. Se encontraba en la primer fila, mirando hacía el piso, sin la intención de levantar la cabeza, ya que en frente de sus ojos yacía el hombre que amaba, el hombre que la había visto crecer, el hombre que había muerto de una manera tan injusta.

Lilly's POV

No lo podía creer, algo dentro de mí sabía que lo volvería a ver, pero mi mente se negaba a creerlo. Esta muerto, ¿Porqué Dios se lo llevó tan rápido, tan rápido, que ni siquiera tuve al chance de decirle _Te Amo_ por última vez?

Mis pensamientos fueron sacudidos por la mano de Kevin, el hermano mayor de Joe, en mi hombro.

-¿Éstas bien? Preguntó con una sonrisa muy débil. Era la decima persona que me había preguntado eso hoy. En respuesta, negué con mi cabeza, no tenía fuerzas ni para emitir una palabra.

Él se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo. En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos de manera abrupta, e imposibles de detener. Sin embargo, él me sostuvo fuerte, y murmuró algunas palabras de aliento, que solo me hicieron sentir peor.

Minutos después la ceremonia comenzó. Kevin lentamente se levantó y me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al altar. Dio un breve discurso de lo mucho que iba extrañar a su hermano y de cuanto apreciaba todo lo que había echo por el. Siguió Nick, su hermano menor, que dijo unas cortas palabras, dado a que era muy tímido, pero con igual impacto que las de su hermano. Sus padres, sólo observaron, llorando silenciosamente. A pesar de que eran muy religiosos, no podían obviar el hecho de que habían perdido a su hijo.

Fue mi turnó de dar el discurso. Me levante muy lentamente, y allí estaba, como nunca lo había visto. Sin esa sonrisa que me iluminaba el día, sin esa energía que lo caracterizaba tan bien, sin esa luz que emanaba cada vez que mirabas en sus ojos color chocolate, ahora cerrados. De repente, todo se volvió negro, y todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció.

Desperté la mañana siguiente en mi habitación. Intente recordar que había pasado, pero solo me veía caminando hacia el altar. Sentí un golpe en al puerta, y mi madre entró.

-Buen día hija, ¿cómo te sentís?- Mi madre pregunto con una mirada preocupada, pero feliz de verme despierta.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

- Te desmayaste, el doctor dijo que estarías bien, sólo debes tomar estas píldoras por un tiempo, para que te repongas. El desayuno ya esta servido, podes bajar cuando quieras- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras.

Sin ganas, baje a la cocina, desayune, tome un baño y me cambie.

De vuelta en mi habitación, me senté al borde de la cama. Tome una fotografía que estaba en mi mesa de luz. En la foto estábamos Joe y yo, en navidad. Él me había obligado a tomarme esa foto, no soy muy fotogénica, pero de todos modos le hice caso. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al recordar esos viejos momentos, que fueron interrumpidos por mi celular. Era Miley. Pero no contesté no tenía ganas de escuchar a otra persona más diciéndome que todo estaría bien, y que Joe estaba en un mejor lugar.

Me agache y tome una caja debajo de mi cama. Era de madera, y tenía mi nombre grabado en ella. Joe le decía nuestra caja de recuerdos, por que en ella guardaba cartas, fotos, objetos que a través del tiempo Joe me había dado. Sentí un dolor en el corazón, como si un puñal lo atravesase. Con mis manos temblorosas tome un dibujo con una cara sonriente que Joe había dibujado el primer día que nos conocimos…

---Flashback---

Este es el peor día de mi vida. Mis padres se pasaron toda la mañana peleando, estoy a punto de reprobar algebra, no encontré mi patineta, por lo que se me hizo tarde ir a buscar a Miley, y se fue sin mí, tengo examen de biología y no tuve tiempo suficiente para estudiar .Mi vida es un asco.

.Lilly, ¿Dónde estabas? Se suponía que vendríamos juntas- Miley dijo mientras abría su casillero.

Lo siento, Miles, no encontraba mi patineta y se me hizo tarde- Dije sin ánimos de hablar.

La campana anuncio un nuevo inicio de clases. Me senté junto a Miley y Oliver, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Otro día aburrido de historia, lo que significaba tomar una lapicera y comenzar a hacer garabatos mientras la profesora habla de gente que murió hace millones de años.

-Srta. Truscott, creo que todavía no entendió que las clases no son para hacer garabatos. Por lo tanto, felicitaciones, se ha ganado un castigo para después de clases- Dijo la profesora Wilson mientras me miraba seriamente a través de esos anteojos que ocupaban prácticamente todo su rostro.

-Genial- murmure.

Las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, y saber que tendría que estar atrapada una hora entre los psicópatas de la escuela no me hacía sentir mejor.

Entre a detención y vi los mismos rostros de siempre, me senté en el medio y rogué para que esto terminará rápidamente. En ese momento entro un chico que nunca había visto antes, pero a la vez me parecía un poco familiar. De espaldas se parecía a Joe Jonas, pero que estaría haciendo él en una escuela pública. Simplemente no es posible. Negué con mi cabeza mis propios pensamientos mientras recordaba la pelea de mis padres esta mañana.

Ellos han estado peleando mucho últimamente, al principio no les daba mucha importancia, pero ahora me están empezando a preocupar. Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, cuando éramos felices, y ellos no tenían que discutir sobre dinero, o sobre lo que sea. Mi padre fue despedido del trabajo hace unas semanas, pero las peleas vienen desde mucho antes de eso.

Mire sobre mi escritorio y había un pedazo de papel que decía "¿Mal día?". Mire a mi alrededor, solo para encontrarme con unos ojos chocolate que me miraban como nunca me habían mirado. Él se levanto y se sentó silenciosamente en un banco junto al mío.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo con una expresión de preocupación.

Me quede absorta al ver que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Joe Jonas se encontraba frente a mi preguntándome si estaba bien. Quizás no sea un día tan malo como pensé.

-Sí, solo un mal día- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en todo el día.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-Bueno, es que…-

-Señor Jonas no recuerdo que ese sea su asiento, vuelva a su lugar de inmediato, y dejen de charlar.-

- Soy Joe, gusto en conocerte- dijo rápidamente.

-Mi nombre es Lilly- dije sonriendo mientras Joe volvía a su lugar.

Solo faltaban 40 minutos más, y sería libre. Un papel aterrizo en mi escritorio, llamando mi atención. Decía: "Estoy seguro de que tu problema se solucionara, sabes que estoy para lo que sea" con una gran cara sonriente al lado. Sonreí ampliamente mientras de murmure a Joe un "gracias". Permanecimos mirándonos un tiempo, hasta que la querida profesora con terrible gusto en moda, volvió a interrumpir.

-Señor Jonas, su padre está aquí, puede marcharse.- Joe me miró tristemente, y me saludo con la mano, yo hice lo mismo en señal de respuesta. Mire el papel que me escribió, y volví a sonreír. Definitivamente, uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

---Flashback---

* * *

-Disculpen la demora, pero entre las vacaciones y mi falta de inspiración se me hizo imposible escribir, pero he logrado terminar este capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten :D.

Dejen reviews, e intentaré continuándola lo más rápido que pueda!


End file.
